1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder in particular for spectacle frames, spectacle mounting frames or the like, having an adjusting body and a holder housing, designed for the presentation or display of such articles in retail establishments
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Spectacle frames are currently presented for sale purposes either on a support, such as may be used in a shop window, lying in a glass case or on, for example, shelves arranged on a wall. In every case the spectacle frame in the display takes up an angular position dependent on the support or mount, and often this position is not ideal for inspection. For a close examination of a frame, it has to be taken from the support or mount and must be presented to the customer by hand.
Furthermore a presentation of spectacle frames in the form and manner described above requires as a consequence a large amount of space.
In order to counter the drawbacks which have arisen with these arrangements, it is known to employ a holder for spectacle frames which has a receiving socket and a foot for supporting the socket and for securing the holder to a support. However this holder, after attachment to a support, only offers limited possibility for positioning and accordingly a limited possibility for presentation of the spectacle frame.
A further point is that the known holder takes up a relatively large amount of space so that difficulties arise when attaching it to the smallest supports.